


No Surprises

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gomez is inspired.  Morticia is only slightly confused.





	No Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).

“Tish, Cara Mia!”

Morticia had been brushing her hair out before her bedroom mirror, focused on the reflection glimmering up before her, when Gomez came into the bedroom. 

“You seem so cheerful, darling. What’s the matter?” Her fingers were as soft as raven’s talons upon his jacket sleeve.

He leaned over and kissed her neck. “You smell delicious this evening. Could it be?” Gomez bent closer and took a long sniff upon the lee of her neck. “Embalming fluid?”

She chuckled and gently pushed him away. “It’s nothing but the scent of the blood of my enemies…those begonia blossoms have been awfully stubborn. They’ve been choking the weeds right out of the garden!”

He gasped. “A crime beyond crimes.”

“I’ll have to buy some flower killer. I do wonder if they sell it. All I can find in the store is herbicide.” She leaned back into his arms. “Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Because you’re the most sublime creature on the planet. And I can’t imagine a second of my life existing without your help and guidance.”

A bolt of lightning lit the window outside of their chamber. “Darling. Would you love to do something wild and unexpected with me?”

“Anything,” he said.

It had been years since they’d run about in a lightning storm together, but the memories had not been lost on them. Hand in hand, as the bolts sizzled around them, they danced as if they were the only two people on the planet. They danced as if it were their last statement of love, their last action on earth.

Later they settled upon the porch and let the rain soak into their skin. 

“What a gorgeous night for a dance,” she said, as the wind howled rain into her sallow cheek. “I couldn’t have for a more beautiful night. But what inspired your forwardness?”

“Sometimes, my love must express itself,” Gomez said. He added nothing else to the statement, but kissed the back of her hand.

And, Morticia realized, he didn’t need to.


End file.
